Good for the Soul
by Vladimir Taltos Reborn
Summary: The story of the between times, ere the rise of our hero, aft the fall of dirge


Author's note: I know there is a detail in my story under debate.. Well more than just one. But it is not only a story written by an amateur but I have only played the story through twice, so if you have a problem consult me and we'll see what I can do to appease you. Also I've tried to break this into more paragraphs, because I have a terrible habit of rambling on, and on, and on, and on.

* * *

"Stand back ye Temptress"  
The little girl, surprised, stepped back and looked up questioningly at her smiling companion in crime. "I was just wondering if you wanted to go with sneak out with me to pay respects to my uncle. He died this on this day six years ago." The Stranger, which by was what her friend was called, looked down at the small girl and said, "Well, my fox are you sure you want to? Since the great drought ended there has been rumors of the dead rising from their graves and assaulting the living" he said, whilst changing his voice, and acting like a zombie. The little girl laughed and said "Oh, the ghosts wouldn't DARE attack me" 

The Stranger smiled, if only that we true, my little fox, he thought to himself. "Well," he said aloud "If there is no talking you out of it.. I guess we can visit his shrine in the necropolis, but it won't be safe and I need you to stay close to me. But most importantly if I tell you to run you run. Do you understand?" Looking up at Stranger, taking in his 5' 10" messy black hair and piercing eyes, the little girl determined that he was being serious. nodding bravely the child took her compatriot's hand and they snuck through the halls and crept slowly out of the building, making sure to avoid notice. A short while later they were walking through the golden way, heading to the necropolis, and Stranger spoke for the first time since their "escape"; "My little Fox, you must never, ever, forget that there is an entire world out there," He gestured towards the walls of the golden way and imperial city, "Remember that whilst you may be adorned in silk and living luxuriously here in the imperial city, there are others outside who fare not as well. They are not lesser people just because they have a different place in the Great Wheel."

The girl's brow furrowed, "Teacher says that-" "I know what your teacher says but your teacher has a poor perception of the world outside the classroom, after all here we are. I believe you are skipping out on geography right now." and so the conversation continued, but the Stranger grew more and more morose as they talked. For all the high education that the young noble had received she couldn't figure out why.

Before she could even start to figure out what the problem might be they had approached the necropolis, and the Stranger tightened his grip on her hand. Nodding at Gravedigger Shen Stranger led the girl straight through the labryinth of the graves to the shrine erected to her uncle's memory. The young child started to pray for her uncle's spirit to guide her through life and to watch over her and her family. Stranger was tempted to tell her that it was a waste of time, and that of all spirits her uncle most definately couldn't hear her prayers through this shrine. However he knew that it wouldn't do any good and that it would only spawn a horde of questions for him to answer, none of which where comfortable. Stranger hadn't gotten this far by being careless, although he was starting to think that he was too close to avoid notice anyways, but he didn't want to ruin the child's life just to ridicule her futile attempts at a prayer to a spirit that couldn't understand her sweet natured prayer so lost was it in the corruption of the wheel. As this train of thought ended he saw that the girl was finished with her prayers, and was no more eager to stay here than he was to keep her here.

Unfortunately things are never that simple. As they gathered their incense and ceremonial instruments Stranger stiffened. The girl looked up and saw his usually carefree was creased and determined. He was falling, almost subconciously into a martial arts stance and the child was ready to take cover when Stranger shouted, "duck!!"

Stranger really hoped that the girl didn't know enough about martial arts to know how really abnormal his style was, either way he had to act. Quickly sizing up the three malcontented spirits he leapt at the closest spirit. Kicking it in fury a few times before finally dispatching it with a jab at the chest. Hearing a scream he spun to see the next spirit already closing in on the girl. Lashing out in fury he summoned his chi into one place, his hands. Building the energy he launched the chi forth, in the form of an icy chill. Staggering back the spirit dispersed with an unearthly moan. Grabbing the small one Stranger ran for the gates of the necropolis.

However when it rains it pours, and the chi Stranger shot at the one ghost was very noticable (to say the least) as the specter was frozen solid in an ice crystal. Spinning around Stranger used his body to shield the girl's retreat and shouted "RUN NOW!!!" Starting to cry at the thought of leaving her friend behind the girl began to trot away, "No BUTS," preempted Stranger "You promised me you would run fox... Get Home!" cried Stranger desperately.

The Stranger prayed to every god he could think of, thanking them because she did, in fact, run. On to p of that she had somehow managed to get home, even through all the tears and sobbing. Finally she managed to not look back. If she had she would have just seen a flash of energy as her only true friend in the world collapsed limply to the ground.

* * *

In the beginning I had mentioned a disclaimer and what not. I am still holding to that but if you have a problem please tell me, I will take the time to answer your comment to the best of my ability and if you manage to outwit me and prove to me that I am wrong I will correct things so that I am right again. Thank you. By the By enjoy life people... boo!.. and on and on and on  



End file.
